Skeens Calls Captain Brad the W-word and Gets Grounded
At the village, Skeens had a naughty plan. Skeens: I'm going to call Captain Brad the w-word! Hahahahahahahaha! Skeens went off to Captain Brad's house, and then he reached it, and he approached Captain Bradley, who was at the front yard. Skeens: Hey, Captain Brad! Captain Brad: (angrily) What do you want for me now, you maggot? Skeens: Hey, Captain Brad the stupid leader of the Safety Rangers! You're such a w*****! Captain Brad was offended. Captain Brad: Hey, you maggot! Don't be rude to me and don't say the w-word to me! You're rude! Skeens: Shut the f*** up, you stupid w*****! Captain Brad: Skeens, stop this right now! You're so rude! Skeens: Why don't you just leave me the f*** alone, you stupid w*****! Captain Brad: Skeens, if you insult me one more time, I shall attack you! You know insulting the leader of the Safety Rangers is a federal offence! Skeens: Why don't you get the f*** out of here, you idiotic w*****! Captain Brad got very angry and lost his temper at Skeens, who was horrified. Captain Brad: (Shouty's voice) You know that?! Admit it! That's it, I'm going to attack you right now!!! Skeens: Come and catch me, w*****! Captain Brad began to chase after Skeens, yelling angrily. Captain Brad: (AVGN's voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! (Shouty's voice) Come back here, you impertinent maggot! I'll get you! I'll get a club to attack you with it! Captain Brad ran back inside the house. Skeens: Phew! That was close! I need to lay down. Inside Captain Brad's house, Captain Brad picked up a mace. Then he went out of the house, and he continued to chase after Skeens. Skeens: Oh no! Captain Brad's going mad! He's got a club! Captain Brad: (AVGN's voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! Skeens: I better get away before that madman kills me! Captain Brad: (AVGN's voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! Jordan and Jerome saw what Captain Brad was doing. Jordan: Oh no! Captain Brad's going crazy! He's chasing Skeens with a club because he upset him. Jerome: We better tell King Bob about this! Jordan: Good idea, let's get King Bob and the police officer together! Captain Brad kept on chasing after Skeens. Captain Brad: (Shouty's voice) I'LL CLOBBER YOU GOOD! Skeens: AAAAAARGH! Skeens: He's getting as mad as Spinelli! Madman! Madman! Captain Brad: (Shouty's voice) WHEN I GET YOU, YOU'RE DONE! DO YOU HEAR ME?!! DONE!!! D-O-N-E! DONE! WHEN I CALL THE COPS TO ARREST YOU, YOU'LL BE ROTTING IN JAIL FOR THIS! JUST YOU WAIT! YOU'LL BE SORRY FOR CALLING ME THE W-WOOOOOOOOOOOOOORD!!!!! Skeens ran as fast as he could. Captain Brad: (Shouty's voice) YOU WON'T GET AWAY FROM ME THIS TIME, YOU NAUGHTY MAGGOT! STOP RIGHT THERE, SO I CAN ATTACK YOU WITH A CLUB AND BEAT YOU UP! Skeens: Help! Help! Police, help! Save me! Madman! Madman! He's chasing me with a mace! Do something! That madman's going crazy! Stop that madman before he gets me! Do something, please! Before he kills me! Then Skeens ran past King Bob and the police officer, and King Bob and the police officer halted Captain Brad. Police Officer: Stop! Hey, what's going on!? King Bob: Brad, what's the big idea chasing after Skeens like that!? Captain Brad: Because he keeps calling me the w-word! Let me at him! Let me at him! Police Officer: Hey, there's no need to chase after that boy like that! Where did you get the club come from? Captain Brad: Because he keeps calling me the w-word! I had to use the club to chase after that maggot because he keeps calling me the w-word! Police Officer: Hey! There's no need to do to that boy like that! I think you need to put the club back in your house. King Bob: And I will take it back to your house! There's no need to get angry or violent to Skeens just because he keeps calling you the w-word! Captain Brad: (Shouty's voice) LET ME AT HIM! LET ME AT HIM! LET ME AT HIM RIGHT NOW!!! Police Officer: I'm afraid your rage is getting worse. You have to go to the insane hospital for a while, that will calm you down. You're getting mad and insane. Come with me now. Captain Brad: Noooooooooooo! Who will someone do my career?! King Bob: Don't worry, Brad. Eric Foster is going to do your job as a substitute. Then the police officer took Captain Brad away and sent him to the insane hospital. Then Captain Brad and the police officer entered the insane hospital, and then the police officer showed him the ward. Police Officer: This is the ward which is where you are staying. Stay there for a while, this is what you get for trying to attack a boy! The police officer left the room. Captain Brad's expression was now one of sullen rage. His eyes went red with fury, and after a few seconds, he snapped. His entire face reddened, Captain Brad began to throw a mental breakdown, as he screeched at the top of his lungs like a wild monkey. He pounded and stomped on the floor, then he started to jump crazily back and forth. He battered a wall with his feet for a while. He ran to the door and hanged on to the doorknob, still screaming like a wild monkey. Back in Skeens' house, Skeens' parents were furious with Skeens. Skeens' dad: Conrad, how dare you insult Captain Brad and call him the w-word? You should know that calling anyone by the w-word is naughty. And also, Captain Brad is my favourite leader of the Safety Rangers. For that, you're grounded for two weeks with no video games! And for this, you will watch Barney and Friends! Watch it right now or you're super far grounded! Skeens' mum: And do as we tell you, or else! Then Skeens did as he was told. CAST Brian as Skeens Steven as Captain "Brad" Bradley and Jerome Joey as Jordan Eric as King Bob Wiseguy as Police Officer Simon as Mr Mundy (Skeens' dad) Kendra as Mrs Skeens (Skeens' mum) Shouty as Captain Brad's angry voice Trivia Captain Brad's mental breakdown is inspired by Mojo Jojo's mental breakdown (from the Powerpuff Girls "The Rowdyruff Boys") and Mojo Jojo's mental breakdown is used as Captain Brad's mental breakdown when Captain Brad gets put in the ward in the insane hospital Category:Skeens Gets Grounded Category:Grounded Stuff